This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for protection of a safety valve.
Safety valves perform a vital function in conjunction with well operations—preventing undesired release of fluids from the well. Unfortunately, a safety valve could become damaged due to one or more actual slam closures in a well. However, it is very difficult to test safety valves for slam closure performance at surface facilities which can simulate extreme well conditions (pressure, temperature, flow rate, etc.), if such facilities are even available.
A safety valve can also become damaged by wireline or slickline tools, coiled tubing strings and other objects which are passed through the safety valve while it is closed. For these reasons and others, improvements are continually needed in the art of providing protection for safety valves.